bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Neito Monoma/Relationships
__TOC__ Relationships Vlad King Neito shows great respect for his teacher, Vlad King. The first example of this is when Dabi attacks the extra lessons group's classroom during the Forest Training Camp, Vlad steps in to stop him from harming any of the students. Neito then praises his homeroom teacher's skill. This admiration seems to grow by the time, because during the Joint Training Battle, Vlad takes the role of the commentator of the competition. His commentary takes on a very anti-Class 1-A attitude, reminiscent of that of Neito, which prompts several Class 1-A students to protest against him. Not one Class 1-B student supports Vlad’s behavior as much as Neito; at one point he even begins imitating the exact same poses and attitude of his teacher. Itsuka Kendo Neito and Itsuka and Neito are in the same class. Whenever Neito taunts or antagonizes the students of Class 1-A, Itsuka will step in, knock him out and apologize to the victimized class for his actions. Itsuka often criticizes Neito quite heavily, as seen when she tells him to stop provoking Katsuki Bakugo and stops him from picking a fight with Izuku Midoriya. In spite of this, Neito never seems to have any animosity, indicating the friendly atmosphere between them. Itsuka doesn’t seem at bear much ill will towards Neito either, though it is clear that his outbursts get on her nerves. She turns him in during the scavenger hunt as a “perverse person” and taunts him about making enemies with Katsuki while patting his head. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Neito and Tetsutetsu are on good terms as classmates. Tetsutetsu also trusts Neito's judgment, along with most of Class 1-B, as he followed his plan to rank in the lower end of the Obstacle Course in the U.A. Sports Festival, and during the Cavalry Battle worked together with him to target Class 1-A's members. During the Cavalry Battle's start, the two also promised to not hold grudges against either regardless of the final result of the game. Much like Neito, it is revealed that he shares the fact he does not want his class to be upstaged by Class 1-A, despite Tetsutetsu being a lot more tame about it. Katsuki Bakugo Neito sees Katsuki, along with the other members of Class 1-A, as arrogant, and feels that their popularity must be toppled. However, Katsuki doesn’t realise Neito bares any ill will until he takes his bandana in the U.A. Sports Festival’s Cavalry Battle and mocks him for being attacked by villains. This enrages Katsuki to the point that he stops chasing Izuku Midoriya, his main rival and the person who’s bandana he has the most desire to take, in order to destroy Neito's team. Later, after repeated taunting, mocking and copying of his Quirk, Katsuki's rage grows even further and he swears again that he will become number one, but this time he adds that he would be destroying everyone. Izuku Midoriya During lunch time, he intentionally bumped into Izuku’s head and sarcastically apologizes to him, commenting that his head was big. He insulted him and the rest of Class 1-A, saying that they want attention just like the sports festival and when Izuku, Shoto Todoroki and Tenya Iida encountered Stain before being knocked out by Itsuka twice. They clash during the Round Five of the Joint Training Battle. Neito admits that he has to be on full guard since he's aware of Izuku's outstanding fighting technique. When they meet in battle, Neito tries to provoke him to respond, but fearing that he had copied Shinsho's quirk, Izuku remains silent. Beside this, Neito continues provoking Izuku, even to the point of sadistically taunting Katsuki in his involvement for ending All Might's career. Angered, Izuku aims his Air Force technique directly at his foe. Before Izuku can ever release his attack, mysterious black power bursts out of his arm and goes on a rampage. Thanks to the cooperation between Ochaco and Shinso, Izuku could be stopped, and the mysterious power controlled. Neito takes advantage of their guard being down and ambushes Izuku. He manages to touch him and therefore copied his Quirk. He attempts to activate One For All agaisnt Ochaco but it doesn't appear to work, allowing Ochaco to defeat him and lock him up. Even though Class 1-B has lost the match, Neito still retains his old demeanor. Neito begins to rant about how his team didn't lose in terms of substance and reveals his newfound knowledge relating to Izuku's Quirk. He implies that he could easily beat Izuku if they were to rematch. Hitoshi Shinso Upon taking a first glance at the hero-in-training, Neito took an immediate liking to Hitoshi due to the latter's antagonizing of Class 1-A. Neito was happy that Hitoshi was willing to work on a team with him. He expresses empathy for Hitoshi, because like him, he grew up being derided for having a Quirk deemed unsuitable for becoming a hero. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships